


[铁虫]他是一场蓝色风暴

by Julia_Starker



Category: Edge of Winter (2016)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 16:00:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19212772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julia_Starker/pseuds/Julia_Starker





	[铁虫]他是一场蓝色风暴

一直到两个人吃了晚餐后没多久又滚到了床上，安东尼才终于发现布莱德利还是有点没对劲，他恶意地弯了弯埋在男孩体内开拓的手指，惩罚性地刮抠男孩湿软的肠壁，不出意外地听到因为走神而被惩罚的小兔子发出一声惊恐地喘息。  
“我以为我已经哄好你了？”  
安东尼完全大言不惭地把自己的霸道行径归类到体贴的“哄人”行为里，他抽出手指把男孩拉进自己，不管他们已经滚过多少次床单，男孩不知道为什么总是像初经情欲的天使一样羞赧而干净，棕色的小卷毛遮不住他泛红的眼眶，因为不常运动而白得发光的皮肤细腻光滑到可以吸附手掌。  
布莱德利感觉到男人的灼热靠近自己股间时自己体内那股难以忽略的瘙痒与渴求，生气又沮丧地觉得自己真的是被带成什么变态了，他死死地咬着下唇不出声，可是安东尼就是非要和他比耐心似的，那粗硬的肉棒在男孩腿间磨蹭，但就是刻意避开小穴。  
更过分的是安东尼俯下身子用可以带给男孩疼痛的力度在他堪称瘦弱的身体上啃咬，他也想不明白这没几两肉的身躯怎么就有那么大的吸引力。  
他对布莱德利的啃咬很快在白皙的身体上留下红痕，然后安东尼又加重力度把这些红痕吮吸成紫色，他感觉到男孩身体在颤抖中变得越来越柔软、穴口也越来越湿润——这都是他一手调教出来的，布莱德利在遇见他之前就是一张白纸，一想到自己怎样肆意妄为地给他染上属于自己的颜色和味道的，安东尼就忍不住眼色发暗。  
他含住男孩挺立的乳尖听到布莱德利用气音求他别玩自己了，回应给男孩的却是一排牙印。  
“嘴硬又不会撒娇的坏孩子是得不到甜头的。”  
“唔...Anthony...”  
“嗯？”  
“Anthony...please...”布莱德利简直要被这种又渴求又羞耻得状态逼疯，他总是无处可逃，不管是身体逃不出男人的掌控，还是自己的心思在望向那双蔚蓝色的深邃双眼时就忍不住迷失，“我想要...”  
明明都在变声期，不知道为何布莱德利的声音就是那么奶，尤其是在这种时候，尾音简直撩得人理智尽失，安东尼狠狠撞进去的时候男孩几乎整个人要翻过去，可是他还没来得及喊疼，就已经被安东尼凶狠又极富技巧的撞击拖入欲望的深渊。  
布莱德利的腿非常细，安东尼可以轻易地握住他的脚踝把男孩整个揉进怀里，他喜欢这样肆意疯狂的做爱，他知道布莱德利其实也喜欢，因为男孩把他吸得特别紧，软嫩的肠道就像张开了无数张大嘴在伺候那个恐怖的大家伙——虽然他的小兔子看上去弱不禁风，但安东尼用他在布莱德利身上玩过的二十多种花样发誓，这小子绝对比他看上去更禁得住折腾，而且绝对比他本人能意识到的更渴望疼爱。  
每次只要自己碾过布莱德利的敏感点，男孩的身体就会像含羞草一样瑟缩，却又不由自主地对着自己绽放得更开，交合处一片泥泞，布莱德利弱弱地攀着安东尼的肩不让自己在男人凶猛的进攻里完全瘫软，完全不知道自己此刻连骂混蛋都可爱得像撒娇。  
这是他的，他的男孩。  
在布莱德利今晚第一次被操射时安东尼感觉到了自己心底一种之前他刻意忽略或曲解的快乐，来自于独占欲被满足的快乐，虽然一开始的几次布莱德利因为想要在性事里自己撸动性器帮助解放没少被绑起来折腾到哭过，但现在他的小兔子已经能相当完美而自觉地靠后面高潮了不是吗。  
布莱德利就像是雪地里开的小花，被安东尼强硬地移植到了自己的天地，现在终于肯只为自己绽放出独具少年感的清冽却让人上瘾的馥郁香味。  
“My boy...”安东尼捞起男孩的长腿放在自己的肩膀上，硬挺的性器在对方高潮后不规则收缩的肠道里猛然进攻，几个很深的冲刺后毫不意外地弄得布莱德利哭了出来。  
老实说除了最初的那几次，倔强地布莱德利已经很少在性事里真的哭出来了，这让安东尼有点惊讶——虽然布莱德利有一种让人忍不住对他施虐的干净又阴郁的气质，但是在最深处他脆弱得美丽却又能激起像安东尼这种自认为毫无同情心的人也会产生的保护欲。  
就是这种矛盾的气质，让自视上帝的安东尼居然被深深吸引。  
想给予他疼痛看他呜咽着用好听的小奶音求饶，想用直接的方式击破他内心的屏障看他只对自己展现脆弱和崩溃，想把他养在自己的小天地里让这个干净如雪的男孩子浑身沾染上自己的气味，想切断他逃掉的所有妄想让他认清楚对自己甩脸色闹别扭会被狠狠惩罚从而变得听话，想把他圈在怀里挑起他精致的小巴隔着可爱的天然卷刘海印下一吻。  
而他也真的这样做了。

布莱德利望向安东尼澄澈的蓝色眼睛，他觉得这个男人真的是太可恶了，从来没有人像他这样对待自己——在遭遇过差点和弟弟一起被失心疯的亲生父亲囚禁在森林里后他就几乎封闭了自己和任何年长男性的沟通，偏偏在一次偶遇后跌入这个最危险男人的漩涡里无法自拔。  
安东尼是真的很讨厌的那种人，他不仅比谁都自大、暴躁、控制欲强，但是他又比谁都智慧、强大、令人沉迷，安东尼像一场蓝色的风暴不容拒绝地改变了布莱德利的人生，让他第一次在一段关系里明明感觉到压迫感却又莫名地感到安全感。  
就是在被这个高高在上的男人圈在怀里挣不开、按在身下逃不掉、听他用低沉轻浮的语气调戏自己喊自己宝贝躲不开的时候，他该死的感觉到安全、温暖、甚至快乐。  
所以他希望，无论如何，哪怕他不承认自己需要或者喜欢安东尼，他也想要从男人那里得到自己和别人不一样的证明，他也想把男人留在自己身边。  
只要第二天是周末，激烈的性事一般会持续好几轮，布莱德利到后面嗓子都要哑了，他感觉自己的身体很轻，眼泪却很重，他听见自己抱着安东尼轻轻喊了一句“Daddy”。  
这下不仅是布莱德利自己惊呆了，连一向处事不惊的安东尼也惊呆了。  
“你说什么？”安东尼头一次怀疑自己是不是出现了幻听，可是男孩一副比平时还要脸红得厉害埋着头死死不看他的样子让他无比确信自己刚刚真的听到了不得了的东西。  
安东尼知道这个称呼远远比床伴之间的dirty talk来得意义重大得多，以至于他居然像个毛头小子一样不断地再向布莱德利确认，“baby你再喊一遍？你刚刚喊我什么？”  
他早就彻底调查过布莱德利，虽然他那个杀千刀的变态父亲没有真的做出什么禽兽举动，但是在男孩心里留下的阴影却成为自从两人认识以来就无形中阻挡他们的梗，虽然托尼·无所不能·斯塔克极其不愿意承认，但他真的为了让布莱德利接受自己做了很多自己都不敢相信的努力。  
他进入男孩的身体只用了一晚上，但是进入男孩的心——直到刚刚男孩心里的雪地松动喊出那一声时，他才敢真正确认，布莱德利是喜欢他的。  
是喜欢，不是别人给他的崇拜或者害怕，是那种终于敞开心扉的依赖，是安东尼很多年来不曾相信和渴求的真正亲昵。  
“乖，Brad...”安东尼喊着男孩的小名并捏了捏男孩的后颈让他抬头看自己，男孩瘦到那里的骨头都有点硌手，“再喊一遍。”  
男人的声音喑哑，不仅仅是欲望，布莱德利惊讶地听出了一贯强势的“上帝”的声音里，居然有一丝不易察觉的希冀和请求。  
其实这个拥有一切的男人，和自己一样缺爱吧。  
当然，要是布莱德利知道自己顺着男人再喊两次Daddy后得到的不是温柔爱抚而是吃错药一样更兴奋的性事直到他真的晕过去的话，他应该会强行避开那双蓝色的眼睛选择拒绝。  
被洗干净抱回床上睡得昏昏沉沉的布莱德利大概是又梦到了童年的阴影，他皱起眉头，下意识地把自己缩进了身边男人的怀里，“安东尼...”  
安东尼看着其实对自己已经非常依赖只是不愿意承认的小孩子，体会到已经不知道多少年没真正感受到的快乐，他向人工智能确认了一下今日绝境病毒的投放情况和明天的闹铃，然后躺进被窝，把布莱德利紧紧抱在怀里，“Good night, my little puppy.”  
别的一切再也不能伤到你分毫，你只需要接受和感受我给你的所有就够了。  
虽然我可能不会说，我也不敢相信，但我确实爱你。


End file.
